


lax

by jasminetea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Crossdressing, F/M, Female Derek Hale, Gossip, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminetea/pseuds/jasminetea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon Hills is a small town.  It won't take long for them to figure out that either Derek's gay or that the lip gloss on her mouth is from Stiles.</p><p>Luckily, neither Derek nor her boyfriend mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lax

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [posted](http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/7250.html?thread=6502226#t6502226) on the kink meme for the prompt: _I just want always-a-girl!Derek with a crossdressing!Stiles and people making assumptions about them_.
> 
> If the OP would like this work gifted to them, please let me know!

"What do you think?" Stiles murmurs into Derek's neck.  
  
Derek runs her hands her palms down the slope of Stiles' waist, pulling him up to straddle her lap better. Her other hand presses into the nape of his neck. Stiles makes that breathy noise Derek loves. She presses a kiss against his pulse.  
  
"I like the skirt," Derek says. And she does. She likes the way it's so much easier to play with Stiles this way, the way all she has to do is push his skirt up to run her fingertips down his ass or palm his dick, the way he's hard and she can see the outline so clearly.  
  
Stiles pulls back, throws his arms over Derek's shoulders. "That's not what I meant," he states.  
  
Derek just stares back, enjoying Stiles' warmth and weight in her lap.  
  
Stiles licks his lips, and Derek's a bit disappointed because that means Derek won't be finding his lip gloss across her body.  Stiles always uses more lip gloss than he needs.  
  
"Beacon Hills is small, they're going to think you're gay."  
  
"They'll figure out it's you I'm dating," Derek adds.  
  
Stiles tilts his head. "That doesn't bother me."  
  
"Then it doesn't bother me," Derek replies. She pulls his face closer, her fingertips brushing his buzzed hair. Stiles arches against her, pushing against her breasts, and Derek loves this, loves how much Stiles loves this, the way Stiles is so at ease in his skin.  
  
Stiles pulls her closer by the hips and sighs into their kiss, warm and wet and sticky with his lip gloss and Derek relishes it, letting go.


End file.
